If We Kiss
by brokensmiles143
Summary: Ally Dawson has never been kissed. She's never been in love either. Then she starts to fall unexpectedly for Austin Moon, which leaves her a mess of trouble. Soon enough, everything goes wrong. But she can't stop thinking about him. Most of all, she can't stop wondering, what would happen if we kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo there :D This story is inspired by the book, If We Kiss by Rachel Vail. Its a good book and stuff :D Okay well here it is, enjoy!**

Austin Moon stopped me in the hall and asked if we had any history homework. While he was asking me, he was twirling a strand of hair in his fingers and touching the side of my face. He wrapped the strand of my hair around his index finger and let it go. When he asked me, I wasn't sure. I think I just said "umm" or I just stuttered. I might have not even said anything it all. He smiled and ran off to class. And I stood there in complete shock.

You see, Austin Moon is popular. Not insanely popular, but he is well known. He is also one of those guys who dates almost every girl just because he wants to. One of the many reasons that I don't like him. He really hasn't shown any interest in me. In fact sometimes, he just ignores me. But here I am, in the middle of the hallway, with my eyes wide open and my knees slightly wobbly, begging for support.

"Are you okay?" I snapped out of my trance and looked to my right, to see my best friends Rachel and Trish. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Sure. Come on Ally, lets go to class." We all walked to class together. Maybe now's a good time to mention that I've never kissed anybody. Never dated anybody, never went on a date, nothing. Rachel has been trying to get me to kiss George, one of my other best friends. She's totally convinced that he likes me. I can see that myself. He always acts like I'm so special, when I'm not. He's nice to everybody, but even nicer to me. If he wasn't my best friend, maybe I would kiss him. But George and I are too close to kiss. It'll be like kissing your cousin. Just weird.

Unlike me, Rachel has kissed three different boys and loved each one of them. I don't know why she keeps bugging me, because Trish hasn't kissed anybody either. Me and Trish are probably the only people who haven't been kissed in the school. Also, Rachel is absolutely beautiful. She has long straight golden blonde hair that goes up to her waist, and sparkling blue eyes. I sighed and walked into history, ready to forget about everything that happened today. I'm hoping that everything would just go away.

Unfortunately, things don't go away that easily.

Mostly because he was in my history class. And a lot of my other classes. Every single day I kept thinking about Austin. Nothing would get my mind off of him. The way I looked into his sparkling brown eyes, his dirty blonde and slightly messy hair. The way he looked at me. Why would he do that? Why can't I stop thinking about him?

* * *

A week has finally past. And the best part? I almost forgot about him. He was just about out of my mind until I saw him. Walking to school. Right in front of me. I slightly panicked but I tried to play it off cool. I kept walking and thinking. Does he always walk to school? I've never really noticed him before. I chewed my gum that I had in my mouth more nervously. Right when I snapped back to reality, I realized that I was already at school, and that Austin was standing right in front of me. Facing me.

"You walk home." I almost swallowed my gum. But I do. I slowly nodded. "Umm you do too." He smiled. "Not always." I instantly got confused. I'm not even sure why. He chuckled at my nervousness and step towards me. He smiled and his brown eyes twinkled. "Come here." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the side of the building. His hand was warm and soft, and it made me realize something.

His hand is in mine.

I smiled at the thought, but then it made me wonder, why is he doing this? Very discretely, I spit out my gum in the nearest trashcan. My mouth still lingered the minty flavor. We came to the side of the school. It was a brick wall and there wasn't much to look at. My back was towards the wall and I looked at him. "Why are we here?" He didn't answer. Instead he pushed me up against the wall.

And he kissed me.

**A/N: Heehee :D Chapter 1! Check out my other story, Two Homes if you haven't, and well, review! Until next time! :D**

**-brokensmiles143**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there again :D Ok, i decided to update today so that you had something to read off of. Or something. Okay well enjoy :D**

There we were, kissing against the brick wall of the school. There was a brick sticking out of the wall which jabbed into my back, but I ddint want to ruin my first kiss. It was slow and sweet, and well I didn't know what to expect because it was my first. When he pulled away, we walked to the entrance of the school. I heard the bell ring, but I didn't dare to run away. When we walked in, I scanned the halls for Rachel, or even Trish. Nothing. I started to walk in to history, with Austin in front of me. When I went in, the teacher looked at us and motioned for us to sit down. I sat down at my desk and started to pull out some things out of my backpack when someone passed me a note.

_Ally,_

_Are you okay? Where have you been? You're never late for class!_

_-Rachel_

I sighed and looked at her. She had a concerning look on her face when she looked at me. I shook my head and went back to copying the notes on the board. I sighed. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't focus. I mean it was like a one time thing right? Well maybe I didn't want it to be. He's just one of those guys. You can't get too attached to him. I shook my head and went back to reality, where I was stuck in history class.

After class Rachel came up to me. "Are you sure your okay? You just seem out of it lately." I sighed. I mean I love Rachel like a sister, but really? Sometimes she can just get to me. "I'm fine Rachel. Really. Thanks for caring." I grabbed my stuff and we walked out the door. I went over to my locker to see Trish waiting for us. "Hey Trish, whats up?" She smiled. "Nothing, just waiting for you guys, where have you been?" I tilted my head. "Rachel held me up." I playfully pushed her shoulder. "You know Ally, I think I know what you need to cheer you up." I groaned and looked over at Rachel again. "Really? What is it?" She smiled. "You need to kiss someone." I sighed. Not this again. "Come on, just kiss George, He's such a sweet guy." I shook my head, "I don't know Rachel, it'll just be weird." I shut my locker and went off to the next period, waiting for this day to die down.

It was lunchtime and I went over to the lunch line. I got my food and sat down with my friends, Rachel, Trish, and even George was there. I didn't look up at either of them though, I was just thinking. Why would he kiss me? He hasn't shown any interest in me whatsoever and then he comes up and kisses me? I shook my head and started to push my small pile of corn around. Why am I so calm? I was in shock. I didn't have time to react. If I did, I'd probably storm off, or slap him at the most. But instead I did nothing. Absolutely nothing.

When I got home, I started getting ready for the party that I was planning. It was a small party, and really, Rachel planned it. I wouldn't be surprised if she invited everyone that she had on the speed dial of her phone. And the rest of her phone. I saw my dad getting ready too. "Hey dad, are you staying?" He smiled. "No, I'm just getting a couple things for you, and then I'm off to the store for the night shift. Be good okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Ally?" I looked at my dad again. "Yeah?" He sighed and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" The third time someone's asked me that. "I'm fine dad. Why would you ask?" He stood up straight and looked at me. "Well today, I got a call from the school saying that you were late to first period." My eyes widened at first, but I quickly returned them to normal. "Oh, I just overslept, and I didn't walk fast enough to school." Lies. I would have been on time if that thing hadn't happened. He nodded and smiled at me. "Okay sweetie, have a nice time." He kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I grabbed some food and sat on the couch. Soon later I heard the doorbell.

I got up and ran over to the door and saw Rachel and Trish. "Hey Ally!" they both chimed. "Hey guys." I let them in and they started to decorate and set up my whole house. A couple hours after, people started piling in. Saying there was a lot of people here was an understatement, There was so many people in my house. I started to get frustrated but then I saw the next person who walked through the door. Austin. I started to panic immediately. "Are you okay?" I looked over to my left to see none other then Rachel. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave me this look which told me that she wasn't completely convinced. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" I heard someone say.

I rolled my eyes and stepped away. Trying to be a good hostess, I looked around my house for some more chips. I found a bag of chips in my pantry and started to fill the empty bowl with them. I grabbed the bowl and made my way to the living room where I dropped the bowl immediately. I didn't even care about the mess anymore, it was just the sight of Rachel and Austin, kissing in my living room.

**A/N: Taadaaa! Okay just to let you know, Austin's going to be all mysterious and forward in this story. Sory, but yeah :D heehee well whoever read Two Homes, thanks for all your support and I hope my trusty followers ready and review this story! Please review! They make me happy inside :D Okie bye!**

**-brokensmiles143**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my trusty readers! I'm back for another update :D Okay, a lot of you hate Rachel, but she's not really a bad character. She's kind of innocent actually :P haha well just read it! Enjoy :D**

Everyone looked at me. Even Rachel and Austin broke apart to look at me. I shook my head and ran off with someone following behind me.

"Are you okay Ally? You seem kinda out of it." I looked over and saw Rachel. What a surprise. I gave her my best smile and turned to her. "I'm fine Rachel, thanks. Why were you kissing Austin?"

She smiled. "Oh, because we were playing spin the bottle. You know, you can still join us if-" I cut her off. "No, that's okay. Go ahead, I'm feeling kinda of sick anyways, I think I have like a headache or something." She nodded her head and went back to the living room.

I went up to my room and lied down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and sighed. I wondered if Austin was going to come in and ask if I was okay. I probably doubt it though. Probably down there making out with some other girls. I took another deep breath. Why do I care so much? I didn't care before.

That's before he kissed you.

I tried to shake off all these thoughts about him. Soon later, the music died down and my dad came in my room. I looked at the time and it was around 11:30. Wow.

"Hey sweetie, how'd it go? Rachel told me that you had a headache. You okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks dad." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight." I smiled and he left the room without saying another word.

I reached over and turned off the lamp that was on my nightstand. I rolled over and tried to forget everything. Maybe listening to some music could help. I reached over and grabbed my iPod and played some music. I scrolled through all my songs and realized most of them are heartbreak songs. Well that's not going to help. I sighed and put away my iPod. Then I decided just to write. I turned the lamp back on and grabbed my songbook. With all the emotions I was feeling right now, I was just writing nonstop. Until I came up with this.

_Hey jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her into your heart,_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin,_  
_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_

_Hey jude, don't let me down_  
_You have found her, now go and get her_  
_Remember to let her into your heart,_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin,_  
_You're waiting for someone to perform with_  
_And don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do,_  
_The movement you need is on your shoulder._

_Hey jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her under your skin,_  
_Then you'll begin to make it_  
_Better better better better better better, oh _

_na na na na ,na na na, hey jude..._**(1)**

All my emotions just poured out, and I smiled at this. It was sad, yet inspirational. Which made it sorta happy. I sighed ad put my book away. I flopped down on my bed and went to sleep. But secretly, I was still waiting to see if Austin would come to check up on me.

* * *

The next day I came to school with my mind full. With thoughts. Of what? You guessed it. Austin. He was just filling up my thoughts and he wouldn't get out. I was in gym when George came and talked to me.

"Hey Ally, are you okay?" Wow. Is that like the hundredth time someone's asked me that? Am I really that obvious? I nodded my head. "Yeah I'm fine." I started to walk away but George grabbed my wrist.

"You don't look okay. You look really out of it, and really deep in thought sometimes." I sighed. Why wouldn't he just let this go? "George, I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." He let go of my wrist and we continued our game of volleyball. I mean really. George is a great friend, but he's just not Austin.

I ran home after school and buried my head in my pillow. Why is this so hard? I thought about the time he kissed me. It was something I've never experienced before. It was just indescribable. At that exact moment was when I realized. I am falling, almost indescribably, in love. And there's no going back.

**A/N: Ahh Ally we all know that :P haha you guys are great! Thanks for the reviews guys :D Okay, well I'll be back later, so in the meantime, review! xoxox**

**(1) Hey Jude- The Beatles. I've been having a total Beatles addiction. Even followed them on twitter :P**

**-brokensmiles143**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo there :D Okay here's the chapter of the day! Thanks for all the reviews! Some of them seriously crack me up :D haha ok enjoy!**

The next morning I woke up and asked myself the dreaded question. _What if he doesn't love me back?_ I sighed. I have to stop thinking about this. But I really can't. I got up, threw on some clothes, and ran out the door, dodging the questions asked by my dad. I walked over to school and went to my locker. I was just putting my books away when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Rachel. Again.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" I took a deep breath and smiled. "Of course Rachel, you're my best friend. What's up?" She looked at me with her crystal blue eyes. She looked pretty serious and slightly nervous.

"Ok, you have to be honest." I nodded. "Do you like Austin Moon?" I tilted my head. "What do you mean?" She sighed and looked at me again. "I mean, do you hate him or something?" I thought for a minute and then shook my head.

"I don't hate him." I answered truthfully. Why is she asking me this? She nodded her head and looked away for a second. Then she looked back at me. "What do you think of him? Do you like him? Like as a friend or anything?"

Do I like him? Well are we even friends? Ugh. Too many thoughts. "Rachel, I'm not even sure if I like him like that." She nodded. "Okay, well I think I do." I turned back to my locker and pulled out the rest of my books. "You do? Like a friend?" I heard her take a deep breath. "I think I like him as more than a friend."

That was it. That completely caught me off guard. It was just enough to make me drop all of my books on the floor. I didn't even bend down to pick them up a second later, when I snapped back to reality. I scrambled to grab all my books and I saw Rachel bend down to help me. If it wasn't bad enough, I think I might have like screamed or something. When I finally got all my books back, I turned to her.

"You like Austin? Like you like like him?" She slowly nodded and I thought for a second."Ok, why are you telling me this?" She started to play with the hem of her skirt. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't think he was a jerk or something." I nodded and smiled. But it was very unconvincing. "Is that it?"

She looked down and started moving her foot around in small circles."Well um, I was just wondering if you could, you know-" I cut her off.

"Rachel, I'll ask him when I get to bio." She smiled a really big smile and ran over to hug me. "Thanks Ally, you're a great friend." Yeah. I'm a great friend alright. Once we pulled away, I went to bio, getting even more nervous by the second. When I got to bio, I stopped. There he was, right in front of the door, just standing there. He could be holfing the door for everyone and greeting them, or he could just be standing there. Definitely the second one. I walked up to him and he looked at me.

"Austin?" It felt right to say. The words felt right in my mouth. He stepped closer to me and I could feel hi breath on mine. He looked right into my eyes, his sparkling brown chocolate eyes boring holes into mine.

"Um.." He kept waiting.

"Do you umm.. Are you interested in.." I didn't exactly know how to word this.

"In?…" he prompted.

"The newspaper?" I blurted out. I wasn't proud of it, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"The newspaper?" I nodded. "Um are you going to be on the staff or something?" He took a small step towards me and tucked the strand of hair that fell onto my face behind my ear.

"I already am. I'm the editor in chief actually." I stared at him in shock. Well I was already staring at him already. "Do you like the newspaper?" I was basically under his trance right now. So without a second thought, I nodded my head.

"Good. You should come after school. You're a good writer. I'd think you'd like it." He knows I'm a good writer? Huh. And with that, we walked into bio with me trailing behind him, my knees begging for support.

"One more thing." He turned around and looked at me. His eyebrows raised. "Do you um," I closed my eyes and finished. "Do you like Rachel?" He didn't say anything. I looked back into his eyes. It is unfair that his eyes are that color, so dark and brown, and perfect.

"Do you?" I repeated softer.

"Because I kissed her?" Austin asked, his voice just as quiet as mine.

"Because," Because… well because of what Ally? Because she likes you. "Do you?"

He still didn't answer. His face stayed emotionless. I looked back into his eyes, which were usually filled with some sort of mystery. But this time, his eyes were just blank. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I tried to read something. Anything. But still nothing. I started to get the feeling that he didn't like her. For some strange reason, it made me sort of…. Kind of…. Happy.

Right when he was going to open his mouth, the bell rang and the teacher beckoned us for come into the classroom. I took my seat behind of Austin and stared at the back of his head for a second. Then I leaned over and asked him again. "Do you?"

He stayed quiet for a second, then leaned back and said, "Sure. Whatever, maybe." Then he stared straight for the rest of class.

**A/N: Ok, well there it is! The book itself makes "Ally" all depressed, but I'm not going to do that! So itll get kind of happy from here... maybe ;) Ok, any ideas you guys have you should send them to me! Thanks, and review! :D xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllooo :D Okay here's another chapter! I actually can't update tomorrow, so here it is for todaaayyyy :D Enjoy!**

After class, I went back to my locker. And once again, I was pestered by Rachel. I sighed and told her what Austin said, and she responded with confusion.

"What does that mean? Ugh why is this so hard?" My thoughts exactly. I shrugged my shoulders and put away my bio textbook and took out my math book. "Look Rachel, do you want my advice?" She nodded furiously. I sighed and faced her.

"Maybe you should just lay low for a while, and just… well don't like ask him out or anything. But maybe you could drop hints that you like him." She smiled and gave me a huge bear hug. "Thanks Ally, your such a good friend." She pulled away, gave me another huge smile, and walked off to her next class. Yeah, I thought, some friend I am. I closed my locker and rushed off to my Pre- Calc class.

In math class, all I could think about was Rachel. I was trying to be a good friend, but at the same time, I didn't want her to go out with Austin. Why? So he kissed me. That was a one time thing right? I went back to copying the notes on the board, but in the back of my mind, I secretly know that I kind of wished that he'd kiss me again.

"I thought you hated after school stuff." Rachel was just trying to understand why I, of all people, would sign up for newspaper. "I do, but maybe it's time for a change you know?" She sighed. "Well maybe it's a good thing. You've been kind of distant lately." I smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that." After that, I walked into newspaper club.

I walked into this large classroom which is originally used for English class. I looked around and saw Austin. He looked up and gave me a small smiled. Then he went back to whatever he was doing. I found the club sponsor, Mr. Lee. I really didn't want to be here, I even thought about running out and ditching, But Austin already saw me here. I mean how bad could it be?

I walked over to Mr Lee and told him that I'd be interested in working for the newspaper. "Good. We need more reporters. You think you can do that?" I was sort of skeptical, but then Austin walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "She can absolutely do it. She's great at it." I looked up and him and gave him a small smile which he gladly returned. "Great. Stacey come here, tell Ally what to do." A tall brunette girl walked over and smiled at me. "Hi Ally, I'm Stacey. I'm the senior reporter here." She seems nice enough.

"So basically, what you're going to do is go to these School Board meetings every other Wednesday and write down some important facts. Then we'll edit it and put it in the paper! Got it?" I smiled and nodded. "Great! You start in a week!" I smiled and walked out of the classroom. Great. What did I get myself into?

Once I got home, me and Rachel started to plan our party. Yes, another party. But this time, only some people are invited. It was originally going to be a pool party, but we couldn't use the pool for the day. It is actually a neighborhood party. Not really a school party. I actually purposely did that so that Rachel couldn't invite Austin. Once we got everything set up, people started to pile in. I smiled and got everything together, but then I nearly dropped everything when I saw who walked through the door. You guessed it. Austin. Why was he here?

I ran over to Rachel and grabbed her by the wrist. I pulled her into the kitchen and gave her an anxious look. "Why is Austin here?" I said in a yelled whisper. She smiled. "Well you told me to be kind of flirty, so I invited him here."

"Wait, this party is for the neighborhood people Rachel!" She gave me an annoyed look. "Exactly, Austin lives in the neighborhood. He lives a couple doors down." I stared at her wide eyed. Seriously? I took a deep breath and went out back to the party. I looked around at Austin and saw him by the food table. Apparently his dad brought him here. Where is his dad anyways? Whatever. I shook my head and went anywhere else, just to get my mind off of him. And then I saw my dad and his dad talking to each other. They seemed to enjoy each others company. I tried to avoid them but then my dad yelled my name. Wow thanks dad.

I walked over to them and smiled. "Hi Mr. Moon." He stuck out his hand which I shook. "So, what are you guys talking about?" They smiled. "Well, Mike and I are actually good friends. We go way back, like since high school." I nodded and smiled. "Okay, well I'll let you guys talk."I smiled one more time and left to find someone, anyone else.

I decided to walk over to my room and maybe grab something to eat, but then I ran into someone. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry." I looked up and saw Austin. "Hey Ally." My mouth formed a small smile. "Hey Austin, um what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking for my dad. He's been acting kind of weird lately. I think it's because of my mom. Do you know where he is?" I pointed to the direction of where I saw him last. He thanked me and ran over there. I sighed and ran up to my room. Austin was talking about his mom. There's a rumor going around about his mom, and noone really knows the truth. Everyone says that she's traveling overseas, and she and Mr Moon broke up and went their separate ways. Either way she was gone.

I threw my head back in frustration. It reminds me of my mom. She died some time ago in a car accident. Sometimes when I think about it, it makes me tear up. In time of need, I try to think about what she would do. I took a deep breath and went down to the party, where it was in full swing. I put on my best smile and went over to have a good time. Or atleast try.

The next morning I woke up and looked at the time. Noon. I sighed and got up, got dressed and went down to eat breakfast. "Good morning sweetie." I saw my dad with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper. "Morning dad." I went over to the living room and turned on the TV. I don't know how long I stayed like that until my phone rang. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally? It's Austin." My eyes widened and my knees got wobbly. I sat down.

"Oh Hey Austin."

"Um did we um, have any homework in bio?" My raised my eyebrow. Since when did he care?

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"Are you okay? You sound sort of.. Nervous."

"It's just my dad. Sorry. Um well I gotta go. Bye." And then he hung up. I threw my phone on the couch and flopped down on the chair. "Ally? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw my dad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sort of." He chuckled. "Come on." He tugged on my arm until I stood up. "You and I are going somewhere."

**A/N: Hm... where could it be? hahaa only time will tell :P Okay like I sad, I can't update tomorrow, I'm going to my friends birthday party :P So, how was it? Please review! I really wanna know what you guys have to say! Thanks! xoxoxo**

**-brokensmiles143**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay another chapter :D Sorry I didn't update, I was really tired :P stupid no sleeping sleepovers ;) Enjoy!**

We hopped in the car and drove about maybe half an hour to this ice cream shop. It had the absolute best ice cream ever. It was a long while away and it was kind of expensive, but it was totally worth it. Believe me. When we got there, we parked the car and went inside. The shop was big, it had many glass doors and glass stained windows. It was very extravagant. I already knew what I was getting, and so did my dad because I could tell that he had that look on his face. Fruity mint swirl is my favorite. It actually reminded me of a simpler time, when I didn't have to deal with Austin. I saw all the different type of flavors in the glass display case.

"Hey Lester." Me and my dad both turned around and saw Austin's dad, Austin, and this little girl."Hey Mike. What are you doing here?" He shrugged and tilted his head. "Just getting a little treat with Austin and Katy here." Katy. That's her name. It was actualy kind of cute. I looked at her more carefully and saw that she had big brown eyes, same as Austin's, and silky bleach blonde hair that goes up to her shoulders. We decided to order together, my family and the Moon family. My dad gestured for me to order first. I ordered my Fruity Mint Swirl and Austin ordered the same. My dad ordered mint chocolate chip and Mr Moon ordered cookie dough with butterscotch. Katy stepped up and looked at the flavors. She decided on orange crème with toffee.

"Ew." Me and Austin said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled. I swear I turned the darkest shade of red.

Once we ordered our ice cream, my dad went off with Mike to talk, so it was just me, Katy, and Austin. I just stood there awkwardly until Austin spoke up. "Um, Katy, this is Ally. Ally, this is Katy, my younger sister." I smiled and waved at her. She was around 5 or 6 atleast, and she had the cutest smile ever. She smiled at me and gave me a small hug which was her arms around my legs. She smiled her vute little smile again and ran over to my dad and Austin's dad. I decided that I've had enough, and I threw away my ice cream. Apparently Austin did too, because I saw him throw away his too.

We stood there for what it seemed like eternity, then I broke the silence. "Um your sister seems nice.. I guess." He smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds about right." I giggled. I'm actually having a conversation with him without stuttering. Hmm.

"So you're doing the reporting huh?" I nodded. "Do you like it?" I smiled and took a deep breath. "Honestly, it seems really boring." He laughed. "Well stick with it and it'll get better. I promise." He stepped closer and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt my breath hitch.

"Ally. Come on, we're leaving now." I saw my dad come over with a big smile on his face. I said goodbye to the Moons, gave Katy a small hug, and went over to my dad. "Any reason you're so happy?" He shook his head. "Oh and by the way, we're going to dinner with the Moons in a couple days." I sighed. "Why?"

"Well, Mike says that he wants us there for moral support, and he's making a big announcement." I nodded my head and got into the car. While my dad was driving, I looked at him suspiciously. "Dad, did you know that they were going to be there?" I saw him smile and nod.

"Yeah." I leaned back and waited for the car ride to be over. I've had enough excitement for one night. But on the bright side, I think things are starting to look up for me and Austin. I smiled at the thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was the night of the dinner, and I couldn't decide what to wear. I went over to my closet and grabbed a couple dresses. I found this really pretty red dress that stops around mid-thigh. I smiled and tried it on. I looked at myself and I had to admit, it was really pretty. I wondered it I should bring a jacket or not. I'd be inside most of the time anyways, so I decided against it. I put on some lip gloss, mascara, and put on my red heels. I went downstairs where my dad was and we headed to the restaurant.

We came to this restaurant, one of my favorites. It's an out of town restaurant with the most amazing seafood. We came to the restaurant to see the Moons already sitting at a table with this woman next to Mr. Moon. I looked over at Austin and I swear I thought his jaw slightly dropped, but I'm probably just imagining things anyways. I went over and sat next to Austin and gave him a small smile.

"Ok, let's order now." I decided to order some shrimp and lobster and my dad ordered the same. We gave our menus to the waitress and our food came quickly enough. I started to attack my lobster and I heard a chuckle next to me. I looked over to my left and saw Austin with a small smile on his face. I smiled and went back to my food.

"So, I know you guys want to know exactly why you're here, so I'm just going to say it." Mike smiled and grabbed the woman's hand and smiled again. "As most of you know, Lily and I have been getting to know each other, and I'm happy to say that we are dating." I looked up in shock and loked over at Austin. His face was in shock too, but it was filled with hurt and anger too. I saw fire in his eyes and I thought that he was going to explode sometime soon.

"What?" Austin stood up. "Austin, calm down." He threw his napkin on the table and was about to storm out. "Ally, come on." I had half of a lobster in my mouth. I ripped it out, stood up, and walked out with Austin. I could tell that he was fuming, he was pacing in circles and I just watched him. It was chilly outside, and I silently cursed myself for not bring a jacket. I started to shiver. He stopped pacing and looked at me. He walked over to me and stood right in front of me. "Are you okay? You look cold." His eyes were now filled with concern. "Here," He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. My body was suddenly filled with warmth. It had a nice smell too, it smelled like a fresh summer breeze. It was actually kind of nice. I smiled up at him and he returned the smiled. "Thanks." He nodded. I gave him a look.

"I think the question is, are you okay? You seemed pretty mad." He stopped smiling and looked down. "I'm sorry. It just kind of hurt. You know there are a bunch of rumors about my mom, but none of them are true." I gave him a sympathetic look. "So what is true?" I looked up in his eyes and it looked like tears were about to spill any minute now.

"My mom left us a while ago. I guess she just didn't want to be near us, or she just got mad at my dad or something, so she took off. I'm not exactly sure where she went, but she just got up and left. Everyone started to tell a bunch of stories, so noone really knows what's true. I don't even know anymore." He finished and then looked down at me. "I'm sorry Austin." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and he nuzzled his head into my hair. He stayed like that for a while until we pulled away. We didn't say anything. We just looked at each other. For some reason, I felt like he was leaning in too. I guess he was, because suddenly, he was much closer to me. Just before our lips were about to touch, a drop of rain fell on our face. I looked up and sighed. "Its raining." He nodded his head and stood there awkwardly until he held out his hand.

"We should probably get going." He had something in his voice. Disappointment. I smiled and took his hand. I started to get this feeling that I had when he kissed me before. We were walking back inside and sat down at our tables. None of us answered any of our questions and we were eating our meals in silence. As for me, I wasn't much eating as I was thinking. Was it really disappointment? Or maybe I'm just thinking too hard. I secretly knew I wanted the kiss to happen, and I secretly kept thinking that he wanted to too.

**A/n: Tadaa! One more ****chapter DOWN! Any ideas guys? Send them to me! I have it pretty much figured out, but I could still use any ideas. Okiee, bye! Please review!**

**-brokensmiles143**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helllloooooo there :D I got kind of sad that I only got three reviews on the last chapter =( Ok, lets get to the chase. I know a lot of you want Auslly like pronto :D Okie, well let's see shall we? Enjoy!**

It was Christmas break and I sont know why, but it was decided that my dad and I were going with the Moons to their ski cabin for Christmas break. I didn't really know what to expect, but I had a feeling that something was going to happen. Something important.

It was the day we were going up to Vermont. We usually live in Florida, so it's a major difference in weather. I packed a bunch of warm clothes and some other things to last me the trip. Once I was ready and packed, I went downstairs and dropped my suitcase in the back of Mr Moons car. I got in and sat in the car. Katy was already there and was sitting by the window, so I sat next to her. I could tell that she was excited. My dad sat in the passengers seat. "Is everyone here?" I shook my head. "Austin's not here yet." A couple minutes later, Austin came in and sat next to me. He shut the door and didn't talk.

"Ok, lets go!" Mr. Moon exclaimed. Noone said anything the entire time. Austin had some earphones on and was listening to music the entire time, and I didn't really have anything to do. I looked over and saw Katy asleep. Great. I was so bored. Nothing to do. I thought about going to sleep, but I wasn't too tired. I let out a small sigh and threw my head back in boredom.

"Are you bored?" I looked over and saw Austin with one earphone in and one out. He was looking at me with a questioning look in his eyes. I slowly nodded my head. He sighed and held out an earbud thing. "Do you want to listen?" I smiled at him and took the ear bud. I put it in my ear and heard Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis. I chuckled at his taste in music. "What? He's a classic." He said with a huge smile. Soon the song ended and it changed to She Will be Loved by Maroon 5. My eyelids started to get really heavy and then I slowly drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, we were almost to the cabin. I looked up and my head was resting Austin's shoulder. I quickly shot my head up and looked away. I heard him chuckle. "It's okay, I thought it was cute." I was blushing madly at his words. "We're here!"

The cabin had a very at home sort of vibe. It was really down to earth. There were 3 rooms, and 2 bathrooms. It had two levels, an upper and lower one. There was a couch and two separate chairs. There was also a fireplace and a small TV. "Woah." I breathed out. "I know, this is my favorite place to go to." I feel Austin right behind me, his hand on my shoulder. I shivered at his touch. We started to unpack in our rooms. Me and Katy shared one, Austin and his dad shared one, and my dad has his own room. I started to unpack when I heard a knock on our room. I opened the door and saw Austin with some ski equipment. "Come on Ally, let's go skiing!" I sighed and nodded. I put on some warm clothes and left.

It was really chilly outside, and the snow was really deep. We decided to take a class first since none of us weren't the best at skiing. We met up at the top of this hill and met the skiing instructor. "Hey guys, I'm Candace and I'll be your instructor." She seemed really nice and smiled a lot. She taught us all the basic stuff and we went on a test run. Me and Austin were the alst people to go. "Ok next up is Austin and Ally." I smiled and started to walk up to the ski lift. "Actually Candace," I heard Austin say, "Everyone calls her Albert." I whipped my head around at him to see him doubled over in laughter. "Albert? I like that." I glared at him while he was almost on the floor laughing. His face was turning red too.

"Ok, what do you want me to call you?" I smiled at Candace. "Anything's fine." She smiled. "Okay, Albert it is!" I saw Austin in the corner of my eye. He was laughing so hard he couldn't stay still. I pushed him over and he toppled over and rolled off the tall hill and fell into a huge pit of snow.

**A/N: Okie there it is:) I'll make you a deal. So if I get 5 or more reviews on this chapter, I'll reward all you Auslly shippers:D The more reviews the longer and better the chapter :) **

**Maroon 5 and Elvis :( Dont own anyone peeps :P it makes me kind of sad -_-**

**-brokensmiles143**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are SO amazing! 16 reviews? I love you guys :D I knew you guys were holding out on me XD OK. Well this isn't the hugest Auslly chapter ever, but it is still really cute. So enjoy!**

I had mixed emotions when Austin fell down. First, I was shocked and worried. But then laughter filled my body and I laughed so hard. I looked back down at the snow pit and decided to help him up. I ran down the hill and went over to the pit. I saw Austin's head poking up. I chuckled and shook my head. "Ally, help me up." I looked around for his arm and pulled it out, pulling him out of the pit. When he finished patting himself down, he glared at me. "Not funny Albert." He cracked a smile while I narrowed my eyes at him. "Whatever, now lets go Moon, Candace is waiting for us."

After that whole situation, we went up the ski lift and went for a test run on the hill. When the class was over, we decided to head back. I was heading back to the cabin when Austin grabbed my arm. "Albert, come with me." I glared at him but I let him drag me to wherever. When we stopped, we were at this small lodge that was a couple minutes down from the cabin. "Um Austin, what is this place?" He smiled. "This is just like a small get together place for the people who come here. There's a resort over there too." I nodded and went inside. It resembled the cabin in many ways, but instead, it had a gift shop and a baby grand piano in the corner. I made my way over to the piano and felt the smooth brass keys. I ran my fingers against the keys and smiled. "Isn't it great?" I heard Austin say. I smiled and nodded.

I was to focused on the piano that I didn't realize when Austin sat down and started to play a melody. "You can play?" He looked up and nodded. "I can play almost everything. And I sing too." I slowly nodded. There were rumors about Austin being musically talented, but he always denied them.

"I know I always say that I can't, but I really can. I just didn't want people to think anything different of me." I started at him and listened. "That's the cool thing about you Ally, you actually listen to me." I smile and look down, trying to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks. I put my hands on the piano and start playing the new melody that I've been working on. When I stop, I look over and see Austin smiling, but sort of confused. "I've never heard that melody before." I smiled. "Maybe because I wrote it?"

I smiled when he started to say how awesome it is that I write music. I smiled and started to play the music again, but this time, I started to make up some lyrics.

_I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I told myself_

_Don't look back, this is your life_

_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time._

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time_

_One day at a time_**(1)**

I stopped playing because that's all I had thought of. "What do you think?" I turned around to see Austin with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. "That was amazing Ally!" He sat down next to me on the piano bench and smiled.

"You wrote that? It's awesome!" I smiled and nodded. "I could never write songs like that."

"Of course you can. You just need some inspiration." I turned my head and we locked eyes for a second. I quickly broke from his stare and started to play something else. "You know, its getting late, we should get going." I stood up and waited for him. It seemed like he was in deep thought, but then he looked up, smiled and followed me back to the cabin.

When we got back to the cabin, there was dinner waiting for us. We sat down and scarfed down the food. After dinner, I got in my pajamas and sat down in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate. I sipped my chocolate and sighed. I was pretty sure everyone else was asleep I started to think about today. I realized how much closer I've become with Austin. He wasn't more of a mystery anymore. He was just a person. Someone I could trust. He was the one person who I could sing in front of. It made him special. My thoughts were cut off short when someone sat one the couch next to me. I looked over and saw Austin sipping from his mug.

I looked at him in confusion. "I thought you were asleep." He moved so that his legs were flat. "Nah. I couldn't sleep." I nodded and took another sip and sighed. "So Albert, what's up?" He chuckled as I glared at him. "Nothing, just thinking." He scooted closer to me. "Ooh, thinking about what?" He smiled and drank from his mug. "About today, and about, well everything I guess." He nodded his head. "Ahh. Like how awesome it was to hang out with me?" I rolled my eyes. "No, more like how funny it was when you fell in the pit of snow." I giggled as he shot me a glare. "Not funny Dawson." "So funny Moon." We both doubled over in laughter.

I continued to look at the fire. "Its really calming." "What is?" I pointed to the fire. " Something about it. It's just really comforting." He just nodded. "I like coming down here sometimes and just relax. I love this place. Its a good place to just escape everything you know?" I nodded. "Sometimes I feel like I have a lot on my mind you know?" He nodded. "Well whatever it is, you can tell me you know?" I smiled as he scooted even closer to me. "Really?" He was so close to me that he looked down at me. "Yeah. I mean we're closer than ever now. I'd say we're atleast good friends right?" I leaned my head on his shoulder and nodded. I put my hot chocolate down on the coffee table and rested my head back on his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I was in my bed. That's funny, I'm pretty sure that I didn't fall asleep here. I looked over and I didn't see Katy anywhere. I got up and groggily went downstaird for breakfast. I saw everyone at the table eating breakfast. Austin was the first to notice me. His head shot up and smiled. "Good Morning Ally!" I smiled and sat down next to him. We all scarfed down our breakfast and I volunteered to help clean up. "I'll help too." I heard Austin say. I started to was the dishes while Austin cleaned up the table. I was taking my time washing the dishes because our ski lesson didn't start until later. "Hurry up Albert!" I heard Austin whine.

I scoffed. "Oh yeah, like you could do any better." Austin stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Oh, is that a challenge?" I shook my head and chuckled.

Austin grabbed the nozzle and started sraying the dishes. I grabbed the nozzle and tried to get the handle of it, but we ended up spraying each other and downing each other in water. "Ok stop!" We turned off the water and grabbed up the towels to clean it up. I heard my dad come downstairs. "What happened?" I looked over at Austin who was biting his lip, trying hard not to laugh. "Um, we had a small mishap." My dad raised his eybrow but left us alone to clean it up. When he was out o sight, we both laughed so hard our stomachs started to hurt. Our faces started to turn red. I grabbed some towels out of the cabinet and started to clean up the water.

Once we got the kitchen all cleaned up, we got dressed for our ski lesson. While I was getting dressed, I saw Katy just sitting in her bed. "Hey Katy, what are you doing?" She shrugged her shoulders and flopped down on her bed. "I'm bored." I smiled at her and grabbed her arm. "Come on, lets go have some fun." I dragged Katy down the hall and over to Austin's room. I knocked on his door. "Austin hurry up!" He opened the door and came out. "Oh hey Katy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, she was just doing nothing, so I thought that she could come with us and maybe do something." He nodded and we went down and up to our ski class. "Oh hey Candace."

"Hey Austin and Albert." I heard Austin snicker and I pushed him. "Do you want me to push you into a pit of snow again?" His face turned serious and he shook his head. "So Albert, who's this?" She pointed to Katy. "Oh, this is Katy. Do you think that she could join your class?" She smiled and nodded. She grabbed Katy's hand and dragged her hand over.

As the class was starting I grabbed Austin's wrist. "Come on idiot, the class is starting." I dragged him over to where they were standing. "Whatever you say Albert." And with that, I pushed him again.

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you like it? :D Ok please review on this one! Like I said, the more reviews, the better and cuter the chapters get on terms of you know… Auslly stuff :D Any ideas? Send them to me! Ok, thanks!**

**(1)The song is from Hollywood Heights. They didn't give the whole entire song yet, but like I really like it. It's called One Day at a Time. :) xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! I'm back :D Sorry it took kind of long, I was working on it all of today. It's a longer chapter this time! Yay! Thanks to the 8 people who reviewed! They really make my day :D Okay, I really like this chapter guys! Enjoy :DD**

I couldn't help but to laugh again. "You really need better balance." He stood up and glared at me. "Not funny Ally." I smirked at him. "Then why am I laughing?" We were too involved in our conversation that we didn't realize that the ski lesson had started.

"Hey Austin, Albert. If you're done flirting, then can you come join the rest of the class?" I heard Candace shout. My face started to get hot, and I thought I saw a hint of pink rising up to Austin's cheeks. We walked over to where Candace was and we started to ski. It was mine and Austin's turn to ski down the hill. We started to ski down the hill and Austin was right beside me. Some how I lost my balance or something and I fell on my face, causing me to roll down the rest of the way.

I heard Austin stop and come over to me. "Ally are you okay?" It was Austin's voice alright. I slowly opened my eyes and see Austin and Katy hovering over me. Candace was quickly making her way over to me also. I slowly nodded and sat up. Snow got everywhere which didn't help at all, because suddenly my whole body was getting colder and colder by the minute. "Okay we have to get you inside." Soon enough, I was being lifted and carried away, down the hill and to some cabin.

When we got there, warmth took over my body, being that the fireplace was lit. The person set me down on the couch and put a blanket over me. It started to get tired. I fell asleep for a while until someone woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see Austin with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey there Ally. Are you feeling any better?" I sat up and nodded my head. He gave me the mug in his hand. "Hot chocolate. Hope it makes you feel better." I smiled and took the mug, slowly sipping from it.

When finished, I looked around. I was still in my clothes from the ski lesson. I was also not at the cabin I thought I was at. I was at the cabin that Austin showed me earlier. Austin smiled. "I brought you here. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head and smiled. "This place is great." I took another sip from my mug and put it on the coffee table. "So, what exactly happened?" He sat down next to me, lifting up the blanket that was on my legs, and putting it over him so that we shared it. "Well, we were at our ski lesson and we were both skiing down the hill. Somehow you tripped or something and you fell down the hill. It was really cold out so I carried you in here and lied you down on the couch. And here we are, sipping hot chocolate and sitting by the warm fireplace." I nodded. "Just like last night." He nodded and took a deep breath. "Just like last night."

I raised my eyebrow and looked over to him. Except, I couldn't read him. There was just something in his eyes that was sort of a mystery I guess. There was just something. Something…..

"Ally?" He snapped me out of my trance. "Oh. Sorry." He smiled. "it's all good." He put his mug on the table and walks over to the piano in the corner. He sat down on the bench and started to play this beautiful melody that I've never heard before. It was so calming and relaxing that I couldn't help but to slowly fall asleep.

I woke up again and I was still on the couch. I sat up to see Austin sitting right next to me, his hand in mine. "Austin? What are you doing? Why didn't you wake me up?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you look peaceful while you're sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up." He smiled. He started to trace imaginary lines on the back of my hand, also rubbing my knuckles in the process. "Come on." He stood up, bringing me up with him.

"It's getting late. We should get back to our cabin." I tried, but I couldn't. I felt my legs go weak and they gave out. "Can you stand?" I shook my head and lied back on the couch. I started to rest my eyes again when I felt Austin put his arms under my back and carry me in his arms. "Austin what are you doing?" He smirked. "I'm carrying you back to our cabin. It's no big deal, I carried you last night when you fell asleep." So that's how I got back to my room. That was actually pretty sweet of him.

When we got back to my room, I fell onto my bed and went to sleep. Well I tried to go to sleep anyways. Then I heard a knock on our door. "Come in." Katy whispered. Austin came through the door and walked over to Katy. "Hey there Katy. Just wanted to come by and say goodnight." She nodded and gave him a small hug. "Good night Austin." Then Austin bent down to her level, took his index finger and pointed to her right cheek. Then her forehead, then her left cheek, and then her chin. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then smiled. "I love you all over the map. I love you Katy." He then walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Ally." And then he left. I sat there confused. "Hey Katy?" She turned her head towards me. "Yeah?" I sat up and faced her. "What did Austin just do? Like with his finger?" She hopped in her bed. "That was the Global Kiss. It means that he loves you all over the map." She turned off the light and went to sleep. I rolled onto my side. The Global Kiss? I took a deep breath. Everything is going really fast. First, he barely talked to me. And now we're like friends. Maybe even best friends. But we kissed before. We have too much history. Now the real question is, does he like me?

* * *

Today's the morning of Christmas Eve. I'm really excited for tomorrow. I have everyone's gifts ready and wrapped. The one gift that I really worked hard on is Austin's. It's a yellow guitar pick necklace with A&A engraved on one side in fancy black script. On the other side, it has some music notes and clefs. I liked it myself, and I really wanted Austin to like it too.

We didn't have a ski lesson today so we decided to visit the resort that was close by. It had a very high ceiling and a very wide and decorated lobby. It had bright lights hung everywhere. "Wow." I managed to breathe out. I went over to the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room. It had tinsel and garland all over the tree, along with lights and different colored ornaments. To finish it off, it had a bright golden star on the top. "This place is absolutely amazing." Austin said, stepping next to me. I nodded my head and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Hello." We both turned around to see a little boy, around Katy's age, maybe a bit older. He had shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. "Oh hi there. What's your name?" He sat down on one of the couches next to us. "I'm Leo." Austin and I sat down next to him. "Hey Leo, whats up?" He shook his head. "My mom and dad went skiing and I have nothing to do." I smiled. "Well you can stay and hang out with us." We hung out with Leo for hours now, just talking about anything really. He is really similar to Austin which made me smile. He had a great personality. We were just goofing around and stuff when Leo said something.

"Austin, Ally." We whipped his head towards him. "Yeah?" He had a glint of seriousness in his eye. "Stay absolutely still." We did as we were told. "Okay, why?" Now he smiled. "Look up." We both looked up and saw a small green plant nailed to the ceiling. It had three leaves and three small seeds. A Mistletoe. I looked back down to see Leo smiling his head off. Seems like someone had a plan. I looked over to Austin and he looked kind of shocked. Yet worried. Yet, sort of happy. "Now you two have to kiss. Right?" I looked back over to Leo with a smug smile on his face. "We don't have to do this, right Austin?" I turned back to him, he grabbed my face and pressed his lips onto mine. The kiss was slow and sweet, and slightly rough. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist as I place my arms onto his shoulders. He pulled me as close as I could be to him. He then pulled away and looked into my eyes. I could feel his eyes boring into mine. He had a small smile on his face and I smiled back.

I broke our stare to see Leo smiling from ear to ear. "Hey guys, I have to go. My parents are here. Bye!" He then ran off somewhere. I looked around for Leo's parents, or even Leo, but I couldn't find anyone anywhere. The rest of the day was sort of a blur. I couldn't remember anything, only that we spent most of the time in that resort. When we got back to our cabin, I flopped down on my bed and thought to myself. Why did he kiss me? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it just makes me wonder. I really needed someone to talk to. I couldn't talk to anyone here, or Rachel. Especially not Rachel. That gave me an idea. I got my phone and dialed Trish's number. After three rings, she picked up.

"Hello? Ally?"

"Hey Trish?"

"Yeah. What's up?" I sighed.

"Um well I kind of need to talk to you about something. Remember Austin?"

"Oh yeah. How could I forget? So how's the vacation going?"

"Ok you cant tell Rachel, but I think I'm falling for him. I mean he kissed me under the mistletoe today and I just feel like he likes me too. But I just cant be too sure you know?"

"I gotcha girl. Okay, don't tell Rachel either, but I think he likes you. Wayy more than he likes her anyways." I smiled at her words.

"How do you know that?"

"Um really Ally? It's obvious. I mean it is if someone pays attention like me."I took a deep breath.

"Thanks Trish. You've been a great friend to me."

"You've been great too. Don't worry, I wont tell Rachel. Have a great vacation Ally! See you later."

"Bye." I shut my phone and put it on my nightstand. I went back to laying down on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I didn't even bother to turn my head to see who it was. "Hey Ally, whats up?" Austin. Of course. "Nothing much, just thinking about Leo." He shut the door and sat on the edge of my bed. "Yeah, me too. I mean he seemed nice right? But he seemed kind of mysterious." I sat upright on my bed.

"Right? He said that his parents where there but I didn't even see them anywhere." He nodded and flopped down on my bed. Just like I had done a few seconds ago. "And, didn't it kind of seem like he set us up?" I lied down next to him. "What do you mean?" I looked at him like with an "Are you serious?" look. "Doesn't it feel like he wanted us to kiss under the mistletoe?" he turned his head so that he was looking straight in my eye. "Well sort of I guess. But to be honest, I'm kind of glad he did." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. He started to rub my knuckles while I turned back to stare at the ceiling. _Wait. What?_

**A/N: BOOM. Another chapter down! More reviews please? Tomorrow's the Christmas chapter and that's a special chapter. So more reviews equal the better it gets! If I get 10 or more reviews, I'll make it all special. I'm in a romantic place right now, so I've got some ideas :D Okay please review! Xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can I just say that I freaking love you guys? You're awesome! 17 reviews? Umm amazing :D Okay this is a two part story, so here's part 1! Enjoy :)**

After Austin came to me last night I just kept thinking. What did he mean? I mean where did all that come from? Did he hear my phone conversation with Trish? What if he did? I stood up from my bed and started pacing around my room. I shook my head and went over to the bathroom down the hall. I shut the door and looked at myself in the mirror. "Okay Ally, everythings going to be fine." I smiled at myself and left the bathroom. I cant think to much right? I mean it is Christmas today, so why not enjoy it?

Christmas mornings are very eventful. They usually consist of baking cookies, opening presents, and maybe hang out with the family or what not. And guess what? That's pretty much exactly what we did. When I walked downstairs, I saw Katy and my dad with gingerbread man shaped cookie cutters in their hands. I walked over to them.

"Good Morning guys, what are you doing?" I hovered over my dad's shoulder looking at them press the cutters on the cookie dough. "Oh nothing, just making Christmas cookies! You want to join?" Katy looked up at me with a huge smile. I smiled back and shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm gonna go eat some breakfast or something." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. I grabbed a glass and started to pour some juice. I looked over at my dad and Katy again. It reminded me of when I was little. I used to make cookies on Christmas morning with my dad. I smiled at the thought. We would always decorate them and my mom would help. She would always make a gingerbread house too, and add our cookies for decorations. I smiled again. I set my glass down and walked over to them.

"You know what guys? I will help you." I grabbed a Christmas tree cutter and started to cut the cookie dough. Just like the old days. When we finished baking and decorating all the cookies, we started to eat some. They were a lot better then I remember, then again, I haven't made cookies in the longest time.

I was on my third cookie when a sleepy Austin came into the kitchen. He unsteadily walked in and took a seat next to me, grabbing a cookie. "Well Good morning to you too." He turned to me and just looked at me. Nothing else. He just started to look at me, staring into my eyes. His eyes were full of some sort of anticipation, and mystery. His face had this vibe that I got when we were under the mistletoe yesterday. It was almost like he wanted to…. Kiss me. I broke my stare from him and grabbed my fourth cookie and gobbled it down. That cant be right.

_Well Ally, he did kiss you. Twice._

Well I know that. I stood up and walked out of the kitchen and went over to the Christmas tree. It was overly decorated, just like the one at the resort the other day. The only difference is that it had many presents underneath. I sat down on the couch an smiled. I really wanted to see all the presents that everyone got each other. Especially what Austin got me. Soon enough I was joined my the blonde that continued to confuse me. "It's a pretty awesome tree huh?" I smiled and nodded. It had this silvery tinsel that was sprinkled everywhere that just tied the whole tree together. I lied my back down on the rest of the couch, my head resting on Austin's lap. I know it sounds kind of weird, but these flirty things have been happening this whole trip, and I just can't seem to figure out his brain.

I heard him take a deep breath. I heard it, but I just ignored it. I heard him take another breath and I ignored it again. This time, he took another one, but this time, it was more annoyed. I sat up and looked at him. "What?"

"Come on Ally. It's Christmas morning, we're all bored, so lets go have some fun!" He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me out of the cabin. We started to walk around, exploring the whole place a little bit more. When it was around 3 maybe, we decided to head over to the small cabin. We walked in and it was empty. Again. "Hey Austin? Does anyone really come here besides us?"

I turned to him and he smiled. "Well, not really. I kinda sorta booked it for this weekend you know?" He started to run off in some direction and I stood there. Speechless. What? Why would he book a cabin? He already had a cabin, so why would he need to book another one?

_Ally, you think way to much. Just enjoy the day._

I smiled and ran off to find Austin. I ran up the stairs to find noone. I went around and I still couldn't find anybody. I sighed and decided to stop. I went over to the baby grand and sat down. I started to play a new melody. I don't even know where this came from, but I kind of got inspired from the whole day I had yesterday with the kiss. I still wonder about Leo you know? I feel like I want to get to know him and find out what he was doing last night.

I slowly started to form some lyrics and I came up with a song in no time.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But Imma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I shoulde be playing in the winter snow_

_But imma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_

_I should be chillin' with my folks, I know_

_But Imma be under the mistletoe_

_Word on the street santa's coming tonight,_

_Reindeer's flying in the sky so high_

_I should be making a list I know_

_But Imma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_Eh, love, the wise men followed the star_

_The way I follow my heart_

_And it led me to a miracle_

_Eh love, don't you buy me nothing_

_I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips_

_That's a very, merry Christmas_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But Imma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I shoulde be playing in the winter snow_

_But imma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_**(1)**

Once I finished I took my hands off the keys and smiled. The lyrics just kind of poured out of me.

"That was amazing." I heard behind me. I jumped up and bumped into whoever was behind me. They had a mug of hot chocolate in their hands and it spilled all over my shirt. I felt all the hot liquid seeping through my shirt, slightly burning my skin. "Oh my God. Ally I'm so sorry." I looked up to see Austin with an empty mug in his hand and a worried look on his face. I stood up and I didn't really know what to do. All of my spare clothes were in the other cabin, and the hot chocolate was getting hotter by the second.

"Hold on Ally, I'll be right back." Austin ran away for a few seconds and came back with a bunch of paper towels. He started to soak up most of the hot chocolate with the paper towels. I smiled at him. Why was he being so sweet? While he was soaking up the hot chocolate, he started to look into my eyes, and I looked back into his. His eyes had this sort of sparkle that I really enjoyed seeing.

Once he finished soaking it up, he threw away all the paper towels and walked back over to me. "Okay all we need now is a new shirt for you." I nodded. "We can just walk back over to the cabin. It's no problem Austin, really." He just shook his head. Then he snapped his fingers like he got an idea. "I have something for you."

He ran upstairs for a while. I just sat down on the couch. I don't know why he's making a big fuss about this. A couple minutes later, he came downstairs with a sweatshirt. He stood in front of me and handed me the sweatshirt. It was a big grey sweatshirt. And said New York on the front in big red letters. On the back it said Moon in big black letters. I looked up at him and he smiled. "So, are you going to put it on?" I smiled at him and nodded.

I ran upstairs and found the bathroom. I slipped into the sweatshirt so that I was wearing just the sweatshirt and my jeans. It wasa really warm and soft sweatshirt. It also smelled really nice, like a fresh ocean breeze. It smelled just like Austin. It was also really long. It went up to my mid thighs and the sleeves were much longer than my arms. But in all, it looked really good.

I walked back downstairs and I saw Austin waiting for me. His face light up when he saw me. "It looks great Ally! Sorry about the whole spilling hot chocolate on you." He looked so apologetic.

"Its fine Austin. Really." I sat back down on the piano bench and he sat next to me. "Hey, how did you come up with that song?" I smiled at it. "Well I just got some inspiration, and it just came to me I guess."

He smiled. "I could never do that. Really. I couldn't do what you do any day." I smiled a big smile at him. "Thanks Austin. That really means a lot."

He held his arms open for a hug. I ran into his arms and nuzzled my head into his chest. The scent was really familiar. It was the same smell of the sweatshirt. It smelled really nice. Everything was really nice right now. And it was only 3:30 in the afternoon on a Christmas day. I have a feeling that things are starting to pick up. But right now, I'm just going to enjoy this moment. Right here, in Austin's arms.

**A/N: Okiee dokie! I'm kind of proud of this chapter :D What do you guys think? I got a bunch of great reviews on the last chapter! Please review on this chapter! I'm trying to make the next chapter the best chapter ever, and I need some good feedback! Ideas maybe? A lot of reviews? Okay, thanks for everything! xoxox**

**(1): Mistletoe by Justin Bieber- This song was like absolutely perfect for this XD what a coinky dink!**

**Until next time!**

**-brokensmiles143**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloo my fine readers! Since school's starting soon for me, it's gonna be harder for me to update so soon. But I will update, so don't you guys worry! Anyways, this chapter has an idea from queenc1, which I thought was really smart. Also, she is one of my trusty readers and reviewers that I love :D So, enjoy!**

We start to walk back to our cabin. Everything about this trip still makes me wonder. Why exactly did he get a cabin? And what's with Leo? Nothing really makes sense anymore. We have until tomorrow, and I still want to know everything.

When we came back, we decided to open our presents. We all got our presents together and we started to open them. My dad gave me this pair of Ugg slippers. He knew how much that I wanted them. I put them on, and they were really warm and soft. I smiled in pleasure. I also got this present from Katy, which I thought was really sweet.

"You didn't have to get me anything Katy." She just smiled and shook her head. "I wanted to." I smiled and opened it. I gasped and smiled. It was this really pretty floral scarf that I was eyeing for a while. It was really soft and silky and had this purple and blue design on it. I smiled and ran over to hug her. "Thank you so much."

Everyone opened their presents and I saw Austin open mine. His eyes widened and smiled. He looked over at me and gave me a huge bear hug. He took the necklace out of the box and put it on. He smiled. "Thanks Ally. I really love it." It made me smile. I thought I opened all my presents, well everyone's except for Austin's. "Hey Ally?" I looked over at Austin. "Can we talk outside?" I smiled and nodded.

I followed him outside and I shut the door behind me. I looked at him and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I got you a gift, and I wanted to give it to you in private." I nodded. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I did as I was told. I closed my eyes and held out my hands. Soon later, I felt a small box in my hands.

"Okay. Now open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw this small black velvet box. "Open it." I looked up at him and he had a huge grin on his face. I slowly opened the box and gasped. It was this sterling sliver heart locket with a letter "A" on the outside. The letter was jewel encrusted. On the inside, it had a small black music note on the left side, and on the other side it had this picture of Austin and I smiling. I don't even remember this picture, but it was still sweet. I looked up at him.

"Austin, its beautiful. I love it." I ran and gave him a big hug. I buried my head into his chest, smelling the scent that I always loved. We pulled away and smiled. "Turn around, I want to put it on you." I gave him the necklace and turned away from him. I felt the necklace slip onto my neck. I picked up the locket and smiled. I felt him do the clasp and I turned around. "This is like the best gift I've ever gotten."

He smiled and gave me another hug. He pulled away and looked me in the eye. We gazed into each others eyes for a little bit until he broke the stare. "Okay, well we better get you inside before you get a cold or something." He smiled and put his hand on my back as we walked back into the cabin.

After we cleaned up all the present opening fiasco, I went over to the resort to find about Leo. I walked in and I spotted him by the Christmas tree. I slowly made my way over to him. "Leo?" His head shot up and he smiled. "Oh hi Ally. Having a great Christmas?" I smiled and nodded. "Yep. Thanks for asking."

I sat on the couch next to him. He was staring at the big Christmas tree as his eyes lit up. "Um Leo? Could I ask you something?" He looked at me and nodded. "Of course!" He turned is body so that he was looking directly at me. "About last night, why did you set Austin and me up so that we were under the mistletoe?" He looked sort of shocked, but then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why? Did you not like it or something?" That really made me think. I shook my head. "No, I'm just asking why you did it anyways."

"Well, since you didn't hate it, I don't see what the problem is. I mean it's so obvious that you guys like each other, I'm just trying to you know, speed up the process." I started to lok at him like he was crazy. Then I finally understood. "Come on Ally, you like him, he likes you, so why don't you guys just get together already?" I chuckled and smiled. "How old are you again?"

He smiled. "Old enough to give advice, but not old enough to take it." For someone who's not older than 11, he's really deep. I had a feeling like he knew what he was talking about, but I couldn't be to sure.

"Okay then, well bye Leo, see you later." I waved to him and left the resort. I started to walk back to the cabin. When I walked in, I saw that Katy was singing Christmas songs and running all over the room. I smiled and chuckled. I went up to her. "Hey Katy, do you want still want to sing?" She smiled and nodded her head furiously. I went over to find a small keyboard in the closet. I hooked it up and started playing some Christmas sings while Katy sang along to them.

Soon after we were done, Austin came in the room and sat on the piano bench next to me. "How are my two favorite girls today?" I slightly blushed at his words."We're fine. We're just singing some Christmas carols you know? You wanna join?" He smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

We spent the whole afternoon singing songs and dancing around. There was this one time where I was playing piano and Austin and Katy were singing Jingle Bell Rock. Anyways, we stopped around 6 and we decided to eat dinner a bit earlier. When we finished eating, Austin and I decided to go for a walk. There was a lot of the whole place that I haven't even seen before, so we put on some warm clothes and we decided to walk around.

"So, I have to ask you. Do you really like the present I got you?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course Austin. I love it! It's so beautiful." Just saying this made him smile from ear to ear.

"Good, because I was kind of nervous giving it to you actually." He gave me an unsure smile. "Oh come on, why would you think that?" We continued to walk around for a while until he answered. "Well because you mean a lot to me Ally, and I just wanted you to like it as much as I like you." I could tell that he was nervous because he was scratching the back of his neck. _What does that mean?_

We stopped talking and we continued to walk in comfortable silence. It was really pretty outside, the snow was a really pretty white, and the sky was a kind of cloudy blue. We ended up walking back into the cabin that Austin booked. I still have to ask him about that. We sat down and we made some hot chocolate.

"Wow. You must really like hot chocolate huh?" I was stirring my hot chocolate until all the clumps were gone. "Well I'm not much of a coffee guy, it gives you bad breath. Or so I hear." I chuckled and shook my head. I picked up my phone and started to check my text messages when I felt it pulled out of my grasp. I looked up and saw Austin with a mischievous smirk on his face and my phone in his hands.

"Nope! Ally, you are not to use your phone today. It's our last day and we are not using our phones." I rolled my eyes. "Austin, give me my phone back!" I stood up reaching for my phone, but he was just to tall. He smirked once again before running up the stairs and out of sight. I sighed and ran after him.

I ran upstairs but I instantly got lost. I haven't been up here much, so it wa hard to understand where to go. I ran down the hall in hopes to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. I looked in a couple rooms but I couldn't find him there either. I sighed ran back down the hall and down the stairs. When got downstairs, I looked around for a while but I still couldn't find him. Suddenly, two strong arms were wrapped around my waist from behind me, picking me up. He spun me around while I was kicking myself out of his grasp.

When he finally let me go, I turned to him and punched his shoulder. "Ow!" He started to rub his shoulder like it really hurt. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand, demanding my phone back. He just shook his head. "Nope! Not until we get back to Miami!" I groaned and sat down. "Okay so now what are we gonna do?"

Right when he was about to say something, there was a loud rumble outside. At first I thought it was normal, but then it kept going and going. We looked out the window and saw a bunch of snow, falling off of the mountain. The whole ground was rumbling and everything was shaking. "Avalanche!" I yelled. Austin ran over to me and pulled me onto the couch and wrapped me into a big hug, protecting me from anything that could have happened. It lasted for a couple minutes. We both ducked outr heads until the rumbling came to a halt. We waited a while until we shot our heads up and stood up. We looked out the window but all we saw was snow. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Austin? Come here." He made his way over to me. "Try to open the door." He pulled on the doorknob but it still wouldn't budge. "Um Ally?" I looked at him, fear spread across his face. "Yeah?"

"I think we're locked in."

**A/N: Woah. Dramatic? Haha noooo, its romance! Okie well I lied. It's actually a three parter, so one more part for Christmas! Haha Christmas in August :P I was really loving all your reviews! 10 reviews is awesome guys! Keep it up! Mkay, I'll see you guys later! Bye! Xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo guys! Sometimes I wonder who actually reads my A/Ns :P Who saw the new A&A promo? My heart exploded and my eyes legit started to well up :) Okay enjoy the new chappy! :)**

I started to panic. I grabbed the door handle and started to pull on it really hard. It still wouldn't budge, no matter how hard we both tried. "Ugh!" I yelled as I pulled on the doorknob, one more time. Of course, it didn't work. I plopped down on the floor, my legs feeling suddenly lazy. I looked over at Austin who didn't seem to be the lest bit frustrated or mad. He slid down next to me and took a deep breath. "Why aren't you freaking out Austin?" His lips formed a straight line as he turned and looked at me. He shrugged. "I mean its not like we'll never get out of here Ally. And, we just might be able to stay here a bit longer. You know, more time with you." After that, he stood up and ran off in some direction. I was still sitting there wondering. _What?_

* * *

That boy confuses me. One day he barely notices me and ignores me, and the next day, he's incredibly sweet and kisses me for no apparent reason? I ran my fingers through my curly brown hair and sighed in frustration. Soon later, Austin comes back into the room with a plate of cookies in his hands. He looks over at me. "Ally what are you doing on the floor?" At this point, I was sprawled all over the floor, my arms and legs going in every direction. I shrugged and looked up at him. "Oh you know, just chilling." He rolls his eyes and puts the plate down on the table. He runs over to me and reaches his arm out to me which I gladly accept, and I pull myself up.

Grabbing the plate of cookies, I walk over to the couch and sit down. "So," I say biting into a cookie," What are we going to do until we get rescued?" He chuckles and sits on the couch next to me, grabbing a cookie and eating it with me. "Ally there are millions of things we can do! There are so many things in this cabin to do, and that is exactly why I booked it."

That reminds me. Why did he book it? There has to be some other reason than to just hang out here. I shifted my body so that I was directly in front of Austin. "Austin?" He shot up his head. "Hmm?" Ok, now how do I word this? "Why exactly did you book this cabin?" I couldn't read his face anymore. It was sort of a mix between confusion, happiness, and some sort of sadness. It all kind of mixed together to make this emotion, that was something I've never seen before. "I booked it because it's fun here! Duh Ally." He tapped my nose and gave me the expression on his face like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "No really Austin, why did you rent this place out?" He looked at me and took another deep breath.

"I don't know, I just thought that this would be a cool place for us to hang out you know? I always thought that this trip would help our love hat relationship, and that we could hang out some more you know? Get to know each other better, get closer together." When he said the last part, he scooted closer to me, so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

"You know Austin, we could be stuck here for hours, maybe overnight. Or maybe even a few days." I felt him nod his head slowly. He was getting even closer to me and I felt his whisper, really close to my ear, "I really hope so."

It was getting late. It had to be around maybe 10:30 already and it was getting darker and darker. "So," Austin said sitting next to me. We were sitting at the little table in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate. Again. You might think that drinking a million cups of hot chocolate here kinda makes you not want to drink any more, but you're wrong. It just taste so good!

"So what?" Austin took a sip from his mug. When he finished, he released the cup from his lips leaving a foam moustache. I started to giggle, and that giggling started to turn into hardcore laughing. "What?" I tried to control my laughter and grabbed a napkin. I held it up to his face and slowly wiped off all the foam. I got up, threw it away, and sat back down. "You're welcome by the way." I got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. When I was already past the small doors connecting the living room to the kitchen, I heard him yell a faint, "Thank you!" I slightly smiled and kept walking.

* * *

Christmas is a really religious holiday right? Well for me and Austin, it was full of laughter, comfort, and seriously never an awkward moment. We were just so comfortable around each other, that we could practically do anything together.

It was almost midnight and Christmas was almost over. And what were we doing? We were running around the house like a bunch of crazy people. "Come here Ally!" I shook my head and continued to run away from. "Never!" We were playing around and eating ice cream, and then he started chasing me.

Half an hour before:

_We were in the kitchen scooping some ice cream in our bowls. I got out the tub of fruity mint swirl ice cream while Austin got out the cookie dough ice cream. "You always did eat fruity mint swirl huh?" I rolled my eyes as I got out two spoons. "Um of course! I love it. It's so good. You always eat cookie dough huh?" He took one of the spoons from me, pried the lid off the tub and started to scoop some ice cream into his bowl._

_"Nahh, I mean I love it, but you know, I love anything really." I finished scooping my ice cream as Austin did the same. Austin put the ice cream back while I grabbed the whip cream, sprinkles, and chocolate syrup. I held it up to him and he smirked. "That's right Ally. But you forgot some things." He ran over to the cabinet and grabbed some gummy bears, marshmallows, and chocolate chips. We started to fill our ice cream bowls with everything so that you couldn't see the ice cream anymore._

_"Austin pass me the gummy bears." He picked them up and gave them to me, but then he sprayed whip cream all over my face and the side of my body. I shrieked. "Austin!" He looked at me with his innocent eyes. "What?" I grabbed the can of whip cream and sprayed whip cream all over his hair. "Ally! You ruined my hair!" I scoffed._

_"You care waaayy more about your hair than I do." He looked like he was about to burst out laughing, but instead he started to throw gummy bears at me. "Austin stop!" I grabbed the bag of marshmallows and started to throw them at him. I threw them at his head so that the marshmallows stuck in his hair._

_"Ally! You made it worse!" I stuck my finger in my bowl of ice cream and licked it clean. "I know." He looked at me for a second before chasing me out the kitchen and up the stairs._

And thats how I'm here, in the closet of the master bedroom, praying that he won't find me. I have a strong feeling that he will though. I hug my knees and start to rock back in forth. I hear someone walk into the room and I instantly hug my knees closer to my chest. I don't hear the footsteps getting any closer. In fact, they're getting farther away.

Then I hear the shower running. I scoffed. He's probably taking a shower to get the stuff out of his hair. That hair ego maniac. I giggled at the thought. It was fun though, it made me smile.

A couple minutes later, the shower stops. Then I hear the door open and the footsteps get louder and then the closet door opens. I shoot my head up and see Austin leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a smirk that I wish that I could wipe off his face.

"So this is where my little Ally-Gator has been hiding hmm?" I roll my eyes and stand up. "So what? Are you going to chase me or something?" He shook his head and stepped closer to me. "I got the stuff out of my hair, so its all good."

I shake my head. "You care way too much about your hair Austin." He looks shocked and pats down his hair. "My hair is perfect, thanks. But you know, i'm still kind of mad for you ruining it like that." I started to wonder what he was going to do but then he pushed me on the bed and started to tickle me.

"Oh my god Austin stop!" I was trying my hardest to push him off, but he was just too strong and he kept his grasp on me. "Fine." He stopped tickling me, but he didnt move away. In fact, he moved closer to my face, extending his legs in the process, so that he was practically lying on top of me.

"Um Austin? You can get off now." But he didn't move. He started to stare into my eyes. "Ally?

"Hm?" His eyes started to search my face, and then he stopped back at my eyes. He looked into them one more time before pressing his lips onto mine

**A/N: Tadaa! Like I said, I won't be updating as fast as I was before :( But please review! Some of your reviews make me laugh :D Okie well some of you want me to write more, and I have been writing more, but this is a longer story, so i'm sort of stretching it out. Unless you dont want me to do that? Tell me what you think! Until next time :D**

**Ok totally unrelated, but I'm going to the R5 concert in PA! yayy :D haha ok noowwww bye :D**

**-brokensmiles143**


	13. Chapter 13

**I loved your reviews on my last chapter! Haha you guys are so funny :D Ok shoutout to DramaMama01 cause her review made me laugh :D I was seriously reading it on the way home and I laughed :) Okie I'll give more shoutouts if you want me tooo :D And this story will only be like maybe 15-20 chapters like my last story. Okay just read it! Enjoy!(:**

My eyes went wide. I mean I've kissed him before, but this time was different. It was a lot rougher and more passionate then all the other kisses that we shared. I slowly closed my eyes and melted into the kiss as his lips moved against mine. We kissed for a while and then he pulled back. He looked me in the eye and then his eyes went wide. A couple seconds later his eyes returned to the normal size and he continued to look at me. We were both breathing heavily and our noses were touching. I expected him to get off of me any second, but he didn't move. I was about to say something when kissed me again. This time more slow and sweet.

I had this butterfly feeling in my stomach that I get with Austin. This kiss lasted a bit shorter than the first one, so when he pulled back, he got off of me. He sat up and didn't look me in the eye. "Um sorry." I shook my head and tried to look at him, but his face was towards the ground. "Austin? Can we um.. can we talk?" He brought his head up and looked at me, his face sort of had this upset look on his face. He slowly nodded but the emotion on his face didn't go away. I shifted my body towards him and looked at him in the eye.

"You're confusing me." His face turned into a confused look. "What do you mean?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I dont know. it's just that at first, you seemed like you didn't even like me, then you kiss me. Then we suddenly sort of became friends, and the you kiss me again and do all these really nice things for me. And now you're like my best friend or something, and then you kiss me like right here. It's just that you're sending me all these mixed signals that I can't understand."

He didn't change his emotion. But he did look a little less confused. "I thought it was obvious.." I shot my head back up. What? "What do you mean?" He shifted his body so that he was more comfortable. "I thought it was pretty obvious why I did all that stuff, like kissing you out of the blue. I thought that you would have gotten it by now, but I guess not." I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. What did he mean?

"There it is again. I can't tell anything about you anymore. You make things so vague and I can't read what you're putting out there." He looked down, then back up at me. "You want to know what I'm saying?" I looked at him for a second, but then I slowly nodded. This time he ran his fingers through his hair, like I did a couple minutes ago. "You're asking me about all this stuff, but did it ever really occur to you that I do all these things because maybe I like you?"

I sat there stunned. "What? Do you really?" He looked away. I knew that I wasn't going to get that answer out of him.

"Okay well why'd you act like you didn't even notice be before this trip?" He looked from away back to me. He still looked kind of sad, but more intense. "Can I tell you something Ally?" I nodded my head. "Of course you can."

He took a deep breath and then grabbed my hand. "I know I've been kind of you know, mean, I guess you could say. But I wanna tell you why. Remember how I told you about my mom?" I nodded. "Well it was some time after she left. It was getting really hard to cope with her leaving. On top of all that, everyone started to spread rumors about it. How she left us for some other guy, how she left us because she wanted to get all the money that my dad had, and others. It kinda changed me you know? It toughened me up, I guess." I nodded my head.

"I dont know why, but I lived up to this image of a complete jerk. I honestly didn't want to be like that." He then grabbed both of my hands and started to rub my knuckles. "Then you came into my life. Okay this might sound a little cheesy, but you brought out the real me. The me that loves pancakes, and loves baking cookies, and loves being a down to earth person. The me that I'm actually proud of. So when we go back to school, I have to act like someone I'm not."

I took my hand and lifted his chin. "You dont have to act like anything. People will like you for the real you." He took my hands back and looked me straight in the eye. "Do you?"

I took a deep breath. "I do. A lot better than the cover up." I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I could tell that he was shocked because I felt him tense up a bit. He soon relaxed into the kiss and I did too. It just felt really natural to kiss him. Maybe because we've kissed before right? I pulled away and I leaned into his shoulder. We lied down on the bed, his arms wrapped around me, as I slowly fell asleep to him stroking my hair.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Austin. His eyes were open and he was lightly stroking my hair. He smiled at me. "Good morning Ally." I smiled brightly at him. "Good morning Austin. Did our parents call?" He sat up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

"Yeah, lemme call them. Go ahead and take a shower." I nodded as he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I stripped down and went and felt the hot water on my back. It felt really good to just clear my mind. I started to hum a melody that I thought of. That's actually pretty nice. I turned off the water and I heard Austin talking.

"Yeah we're fine dad. We just got stuck in the cabin down the way." I got a towel for my hair and I wrapped a towel around my body.

"You don't need to do that dad. We can go whenever. I'm actually enjoying it here. I kinda don't want it to end." I smiled as I continued to dry myself . Once I finished, I went outside and saw Austin looking down at his phone sadly.

"Austin what's wrong?" His head shot up and he smiled. "Oh nothing, my dad's gonna try and get us out of here." I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. "Okay, well why is that a bad thing?"

"Because," He stood up, grabbing both of my hands and pulling me up, "I don't want to stop spending time with you." He pecked my lips and then let go of my hands.

"Come on Ally! Let's go do something fun!" He shot his hands up in victory and ran out the door to who knows where. I rolled my eyes and ran after him to see where he'd gone. Because you know, everyday with Austin's an adventure.

**A/N: Ahhh I felt like this was an awkward and happy chapter to write :P Okay well since someone told me that I should stretch it out, and someone told me that I shouldn't, I'll just make it kinda small ish :P ok I still wanna know what I should do, so drop a review! I love them all so much! xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are SO amazing you know that? There was this Brazilian reader that reviewed. IN BRAZIL. OMFG I'm so happy you guys love my story :D Okay I have a question or two in the A/N at the end, so please answer it :D Okay, enjoy my lovelies!**

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. I went downstairs and looked around but I couldn't find Austin. I ran up and down the stairs ten times, but I couldn't find him. Not this again. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground and tickled to death. "Austin stop it!" I breathed out. He looked at me and got up off of me.

"Fine. Only because it looked like you were going to die." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen. I got out some cereal and milk and started to pour myself some. I sat down and shoved a spoonful of cereal down my throat.

"So did your dad say that he was coming to get us?" He grabbed and apple and shrugged. "I guess so, but until then, I guess we're stuck here." I smirked. He had this stupid smile on his face.

"Well you don't look all that disappointed." He smiled at me and bent down to my ear. "I know." He stood up, took another bite of his apple, and left the kitchen without another word. You really are something else Austin Moon.

Everything was at its usual, us chasing each other around the house, drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire, singing and dancing, and everything else. We were sitting at the baby grand and Austin kept pushing me off the bench.

"Austin stop it. I wanna write a new song." He stopped pushing me and I balanced myself back on the bench. "Fine. But I wanna help you."

"Fine." I set my songbook on the piano and I started to play a new melody. I gestured for Austin to help me write some lyrics. We were writing for about an hour and we came up with about half the song. "Okay, what do you think about this?"

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

"That's a really lovey dovey song. Are you okay? I didn't know you could write like that." He turned his head to look at me. "I didn't either. Well maybe because I'm in such a lovey mood right now." He winked at me. "Okay well let's finish it."

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't._

_There's no need to complicate_

_'cause our time is short_

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_**(1)**

I turned my head to look at him. "Austin, that's really good. You actually wrote a song!" He shook his head and chuckled. "No, you wrote most of it. I just helped. Like a little." I playfully shoved him.

"Please Austin. I've written many songs, you can have this one." He wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. "Thanks Albert." He kissed the top of my forehead and stood up. I groaned. "Again with the nickname eh?" He nodded and burst into a fit of laughter.

I rolled my eyes, stood up, and sat on the couch. "Austin?" He finished his laughing and his face was completely red. "Yeah Ally?" He walked over at sat down next to me.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" I asked his seriously. He shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "I dont know. But I hope not too soon, I was really starting to have fun with you." I looked up at him and pecked his lips.

"I was having fun too." He grinned and I snuggled into his chest, listening to the roar of the fireplace.

We stayed in that position for a while. That is, until we heard someone clawing at our door. We jumped and looked over at the door. We both exchanged looks. I went over and tried to open the door. It still wouldn't budge. I looked through the peephole and saw Austin's dad and some other man trying to pry all the snow off of the door. They were pretty far away, and the snow was pretty deep.

"Your dad and some other guy is trying to get us out." I said, my eye still looking out the hole. He ran over to the window and looked out. "The window's still blocked." I sighed and released my eye. "Okay so what now?" Austin removed his focus from the window to me. Then he ran to the couch and flopped down on it.

"Now we just have fun!" I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. I turned to him. "Oh Austin? Can I have my phone back now?" He smiled really big and shook his head. "Nope! Our little getaway isn't over!" I narrowed my eyes at him, but then I stopped and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. Austin looked at me and sighed.

"Aww, you're so cute." He touched my nose. "But nope!" He laid back on the couch with his arms spread out. "You think I'm cute?" I asked while Iied next to him.

"Of course. If I didn't think so, I wouldn't have even spent any time with you." He chuckles and I push his shoulder. "But I do really think your cute." I blushed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down with him.

I smiled and he kissed my cheek. "Hey Austin?" He looked down at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you like me?" Even though I couldn't see him, I knew that he was rolling his eyes. "That has to be the stupidest question on the face of the earth." I giggled. "I know, I just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

"That you wouldn't leave me or something when we get back to school." He sat up, looked at me, and grabbed both of my hands in his. "Ally I would never do that. Believe me. Even if a million girls try to get my attention, I know that you're the only girl that really understands me." I smiled at him and flew myself into his arms.

Where I belong.

**A/N: How was that? OKAY here's the question:**

**1)How much longer should the story be? Like a few more chapters or so? Because I have a few more ideas I could add in if you want me too :D**

**2)Any thoughts for my next story? I'm trying to decide what kind of story to right next, but I'm having some trouble.**

**So drop a review and tell me what you think! Or PM me, it doesn't matter :D I love all your reviews, especially the long ones! But every review makes me smile :D Much love xoxox**

**(1) I'm yours by Jason Mraz**

**-brokensmiles143**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I got A LOT of ideas for the story, and thank you to all that did give me some ideas! I love you :) Okay well for this story, there will only be a couple more chapters because it'll get really boring if I just keep this up. I mean I always knew this, but thanks for pointing it out rocker729 :D ANYWAYS, I will keep the story going for about 2-3 more chapters then I'm done! Read the A/N at the bottom!**

**Sorry for the long rant guys :P Okay, enjoy!**

It was actually only a few hours before Mr Moon basically pried off all the snow and got the door to budge. We were just lying on the couch, his arms wrapped around my waist when the door opened. We both shot up and saw Mr Moon and some other guy, probably a service person, with snow all over them.

"Austin! Ally!" We got up and hugged both of them, even though we really dont know that one guy. "Hey Dad, you came!"

"Of course I came. We have to go now Austin, we've got a long way back." We both nodded our heads, and started to walk out. When we were about to leave, I looked back and smiled. This is where the magic happened. I smiled and closed the door behind me.

* * *

We went back to the original cabin and we were immediately bombarded with questions. Both from my dad and Katy. I told them that everything was fine and that he didn't have to worry about a thing. He smiled and nodded in relief and Austin and I went back upstairs to pack.

I went back to mine and Katy's room, grabbed my suitcase and started shoving my clothes into my suitcase. I was almost finished when Katy came in. She ran in and hugged my knees. I giggled and picked her up. "Hey Katy whats up?"

"I haven't seen you in forever. You seem a lot happier Ally. Is everything okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Everything's great." I set her down on my bed and kept packing.

"Okay Ally, what happened between you and Austin when you guys were gone." That made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned to her. "What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes. "Ally, I know something happened, I'm not an idiot." I smiled and sat down next to her.

"You know Katy, you're a lot smarter than I thought you were." She smiled really big and shrugger her shoulders. "I know! So tell me what happened." She's like a mini Trish. I rolled my eyes. "Okay fine. Austin and I kinda got together." The emotion on her face was priceless.

It was a mix of excitement, anxiousness, happiness, and somehow she didn't seem all the surprised. "Finally! You guys are dating right?" I shrugged. "I guess so." She tackled me in a bear hug. "Yay!" She started to dance all over the room. I chuckled at her silliness.

"You know Ally, I always knew this would happen." She finished her dance then left the room without another word. Why does everyone say that?

I was finished packing and I lugged my suitcase downstairs where everyone was waiting for me. "You finished Ally?" My dad asked. I nodded my head and set my suitcase in the car and closed the trunk. I walked back inside where everyone was just talking. I looked over at Katy who was talking to Austin. She still had that goofy smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. "Hey."

Austin's eyes lit up when he saw me. "Hey." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I saw Katy roll her eyes and walk away. "I have a small feeling that she knows about us." I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "Where'd you get that idea?"

He tapped his temple. "Instincts my friend." I smiled and leant up to kiss his cheek. "Come on Austin, let's go. It's a long way back." I heard him groan. "Yeah. Back to Miami where there's school, and where there's my reputation that I have to uphold."

I walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm rest. "You know you really don't have to do that right? You can just be you, and I'm absolutely sure that people are going to love you, either way." He looked away for a second and then looked back at me.

"I guess." I took my finger and rested it under his chin so that he was looking at me. "Hey. It's going to be fine." He made a small pout and I rolled my eyes. I leant over to kiss him. "Happy?" He nodded his head and grabbed my hand. "Come on, lets go." He kissed my hand and led me out of the cabin, closing the door behind us.

* * *

We all piled in the car and we sat in the same seats we came in, me in the middle of Katy and Austin. For the first thirty minutes, I was completely bored. I forgot that I didnt even bring anything to do. I sighed and decided to check my texts. I looked around for my phone and I couldn't find it. Thats right, Austin still has it. I nudged Austin and he looked up from is iPod. "Yeah?"

"Give me my phone back." He smiled and dug around in his backpack. He finally found it and gave it back to me. I rolled my eyes and took my phone. I unlocked it and saw that he had changed the wallpaper. It was a picture of me and Austin when we were at the cabin. I turned my head to him to see him smiling over my shoulder.

"When did you take this?"

"It was the time when we were sleeping on the couch. You fell asleep and I was still awake. So I got your phone and took a picture." He smiled victoriously. I rolled my eyes. I wonder what else he changed.

"Um Austin? Did you change anything else?" He shook his head. "Not much, but you might wake up to a different alarm, and a different sound for your ringtone. And some other small stuff." He winked at me and then went back to his iPod. I rolled my eyes. _What am I going to do with him?_

I scrolled through my texts and froze. There were about ten texts from Rachel, maybe eight from Trish, and a couple from some other people. There was this one from Rachel that made me freeze.

_To: Ally_

_From: Rachel_

_Hey Ally! This is like my sixth text to you, but I wanted to tell you something! I think I have a way to know if Austin likes me! I really want to know if he likes me or not. I don't think the flirting's working Ally! Help! Anyways, have fun on our trip! :D ~Rachel_

I threw my head back in frustration. Austin turned his head and looked at me. He took one earphone out and aske me what was wrong. "This." I shoved my phone in front of his face and he read the text. His eyes slightly widened but then they returned to normal.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. He started to laugh a little. "Why are you laughing?" He wrapped his left arm around my shoulders. "Because, that's silly. I don't like her, why would she say that to you?"

"Because, Rachel's my friend, and if I tell her that we're dating, then everything will be really awkward and weird." He rested his chin on top of my head. "Everything will be fine babygirl." He kissed the top of my head.

I started to scroll through the rest of my texts, but then Austin grabbed my phone and put it in his backpack. "Austin!" He zipped up his backpack and put his feet on it. "This texts are rotting your brain. Come and listen with me." He handed me an earphone thing and I took it, putting it into my ear.

I fell asleep listening to his playlist. Even though my phone was taken away, I just couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when I see Rachel again.

**A/N: Well? Eh? How was it? Okay well here's the news!**

**I AM making a sequel, due to popular demand :D Wheee!**

**I have some ideas for it, but I would be so happy if you guys gave me some more to work off of :D You guys are amazing, and check out the sequel when it comes out! Hint Hint, it sould be soon, because I'm expecting 16 chapters, and wow! This is the 15th chapter :D hahaha okay byeeeeee :D xoxox**

**P.S I DO have another account strictly for reading and stuff, and this account is for writing, so I do follow and read some of your stories too! It makes me happy when you do the same :D If you wanna know it, PM me cause I dont want others to know ;) sneaky? No? Okay well bye :D**

**-brokensmiles143**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Ok so I already finished up the first chapter to the sequel, so check that out when it comes out! I have a REALLY IMPORTANT question at the bottom, so please read it! Enjoy the last chapter of If We Kiss!**

I woke up to the rumbling sound of the car stopping. I shot open my eyes and saw my head on Austin's shoulder, and his head on top of mine. I was about to get up, when I heard Katy say, "Aw, how cute." You know for someone who's like 5 or so years younger than us, she's really smart. I quietly nudged Austin to wake up, and his head shot up. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's okay." I gave him a quick smile and jumped out of the car. I grabbed my stuff and ran back into my house. I started to unpack, but then I had too much on my mind. I threw everything in my closet and then I flopped down on the bed and just thought.

Next week is going to be the death of me.

Maybe I should call Trish! I grabbed my phone but then I decided that it would be a bad idea. I threw my phone back in my drawer and completely blocked myself from the outside world.

"Hey. Cheer up!" I saw Austin leaning on the doorway. He ran over to my bed and flopped down next to me, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles. "Hey." He stood up and looked me straight in the eye. "Everything will be fine okay?" I nodded my head and he started to tickle me on my bed. I erupted into laughter. I really wish I'll be this happy when school starts too.

I also wish that what Austin said was true. Everything will be fine.

But I wasn't so sure.

**A/N: And that's where it ends! Haha okay there IS a sequel so no bugging out. Sorry its really short, there wasn't much I had to say at the end. okay heres the question:**

**What should I name the sequel?**

**Most of you can guess what its going to be about, but if you don't know what its about and want to help me, go ahead and drop a review, or leave a PM! I always respond to my PM's. :D Thanks for reading, and umm yeah. You guys helped me get to 100 reviews! So amazing :D**

**Also, I spent a lot of time on the sequel, so this chapter sucked. Sorry! But I am posting the sequel now, so read it please? Lots of love xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


End file.
